ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Moon
Ruby Moon (ルビー・ムーン, Rubī Mūn) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. She is also known by her alias, Nakuru Akizuki (秋月 奈久留, Akizuki Nakuru). In the English adaptation Cardcaptors she is known as Ruby Moon in both forms, as "Ruby" and "Moon" make sense in English as given name and surname respectively. In the Japanese anime, she is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki. In the English adaptation, she is voiced by Willow Johnson. Character and role Ruby Moon is one of the mystical guardians created by sorcerer Eriol Hiiragizawa as his counterpart to Yue. When Eriol transfers to Tomoeda Elementary, Ruby Moon takes on the disguise of Nakuru Akizuki and enrolls at Seijou High School in the same class as Toya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro .Once there, she becomes a general nuisance, continually barging in on and "glomping" (a sort of attack hug) Toya and sending Yukito away on errands, often with enigmatic statements. Nakuru is well aware that Yue's magical energy is rapidly running out and that Toya could renew it. She plans to take that energy for herself, which would render Toya powerless and result in Yue's destruction. However, her efforts in that direction prove fruitless and Toya eventually hands over his power to Yue. Nakuru then gives up on her pursuit of Toya and returns to focus on helping Eriol as his guardian. In the final confrontation with Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon) in Episode 69, Ruby Moon fights Yue in her true form. Although they fight evenly for most of the battle, Yue eventually proves to be more determined. After Yue and Cerberus successfully rush past Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon declares that she and Spinel are stronger in terms of power. Spinel responds in favor of Yue and Cerberus, saying "it must be the power of the heart that believes in their owner." In Episode 70, Ruby Moon serves the sweets at Eriol's final meeting with Sakura before returning with him to England. Powers, abilities, and personality In her true form, Ruby Moon is capable of flying (with her butterfly-like wings) as well as firing ruby shards from her hands, and being able to form long bladelike trails of energy off her hands like Yue. She is much younger than Yue and is apparently neither as skilled nor as flexible, which may be why she tries to get rid of Yue through deception rather than direct confrontation. Eriol admits later in the series that his main reason for creating Ruby Moon was to oppose Yue in combat. Ruby Moon is actually genderless, apparently in contrast to the other guardians, but Nakuru chooses to adopt female dress and mannerisms. Nakuru has said that she chooses the girl's uniform over the boy's because it is "cuter." However, Nakuru adopts feminine mannerisms to a frequently alarming degree, and her efforts to ingratiate herself with Toya tend to result in his becoming extremely annoyed. (Her tendency to cling to others is somewhat of a parody of the stereotypical "girly girl" traits.) Nakuru appears to be aware of -- and annoyed by -- Yukito's true feelings for Toya and the likelihood that Toya might return them. She warns Yukito several times that he should not interfere in her pursuit of Toya if he's not serious about him. It is left as an unanswered question in the series as to why Ruby Moon did not simply 'take' Toya's power in one of the many times she had him alone. It is never specified how this works, and may require at least the tacit consent of the "victim". It may also be, however, that simply stealing Toya's power was a level Ruby Moon was unwilling to stoop to. Toya Kinomoto is constantly annoyed by her active interest in him, which takes the form of aggressive displays of affection. In Episode 47, he is seen looking around closely and suspiciously. She has also, on one occasion, jumped from the second story window to the ground floor, where Toya was, and landed on him to hug him. In fact, (in the anime) Toya has to physically shove her through the open door and slam it shut in order to give his powers to Yue. Nakuru has a sort of squabbling-sibling relationship with Eriol's Sun guardian, Spinel Sun. She teases him constantly and gives him the nickname "Suppi," which he detests. In spite of everything, Ruby Moon is fiercely loyal to Eriol, just as Yue was to Clow. With her combat abilities she is a more-than-capable bodyguard for him. She is also a good and faithful friend who occasionally pulls on his cheeks in the manga. References Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters